Hello Again
by smurfette39
Summary: When Ron leaves Hermione, She leaves the wizarding world behind and finds Draco instead. With Harry waiting in the wings, who will she end up with? HG/HP HG/DM. Post-War. Changed rating to M for subject matter. Please R&R. Please, please...
1. Chapter 1

_Last time I checked I still don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling has that pleasure. I just get to play here! _

Hermione came home early. She walked into the house and immediately felt something was wrong. She walked into the kitchen and was shocked to see her husband home.  
"Ron!? What are you doing here?"

"Hermione. There is something I need to tell you."

Hermione sat down and placed her hand on Ron's. "Whatever it is honey, I am sure it will be okay. We can figure it out together."

"That's just it Hermione. We cant figure this out together. I'm in love with someone else. 'Mione, I'm so sorry. I really botched this up. But I couldn't help it. She is really amazing. "

She put her hand forcefully in the air to stop his explanation, then she stood up and turned around to leave the kitchen. "Don't..." Hermione said stoically. She walked out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

Something was definitely wrong... with Ron.

She packed a bag of her books, her clothes, her pictures, a few mementos. As she packed, she knew exactly where she needed to go. She needed to get away to her safe haven. As much as she didn't want to drag Ron's family into things, she apparated to the Burrow to find Ginny.

---

"Ginny!" she called. She looked around the house for Ginny. Hermione knew Ginny would be home this weekend as the Holyhead Harpies had no matches. "Ginny!" she screamed.

"What!" Ginny yelled back.

"Ginny. It's over." She looked a bit in shock. "Merlin! Why did he have to do it? What's wrong with me? I mean I give him everything he wants and this is how he treats me? I support him. I make the rounds at every ministry event he wants to go to, even when I don't want to go. Why Ginny? He is YOUR brother, can you please explain this to me?"

"What are you talking about?" Ginny held out her hand to touch Hermione's shoulder. "Is it Ron? Is he okay? Was there an accident. Bloody hell. Just tell me what happened?"

"It's over. Ron is in love with someone else.", Hermione stammered. At this, Hermione buried her face with her hands and cried. She was shattered. She had been so happy when they got married. Yes, they were a little mismatched but they were happy weren't they? Yes, they had been married for a few years. They had their share of struggles, sometimes they didn't see eye to eye. They both sort of escaped into their jobs. Hermione spent many hours trying to improve the quality of life for house elves. Ron could never understand why it was so important to Hermione. Even at Hogwarts when she had founded S.P.E.W., he would ridicule her for feeling so passionately about the cause. It was never about the elves mind you, it was about helping someone fight a battle they could not fight for themselves. Helping them find a way to a better life made her feel important. It made her feel valued and needed. Obviously Ron no longer valued or needed her.

"Are you sure it's over? This is your marriage we are talking about. You should at least talk to Ron about this."

"Oh Ginny. He said he was in love with her. I don't even know who SHE is. I couldn't listen to him anymore. What am I going to do now Ginny?" Hermione decided. "Ginny, I just cannot go back there right now. I need to get away. I really need to go to the cottage this weekend. Do you think you can call Neville and Luna, too? Maybe if we all talk I can come up with something".

Neville, Luna, Ginny and Hermione had been getting together for the last couple years several times a year at the Longbottoms' beach cottage. they had made a pact with each other a couple years ago, that whenever they had some kind of discovery in their lives, they would go to the cottage and share it with each other. Then they would celebrate their little victories or help each other through their trials. They had shared so much together... Hermione's arguments with Ron, Ginny's pain with her relationship with Harry, Neville's loneliness when his grandmother passed away, Luna's devastation when she admitted the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks were not real.

"That's a great idea Hermione. Why don't you just rest for a minute and I will arrange everything. I think it would do you a world of good to get away from it all".

"Thanks, Ginny."

-----

2 hours later Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Luna apparated to the Longbottom beach cottage. A lovely Tudor style cottage with four 1 bedroom suites, a library, a sitting room, and an expansive kitchen. The four friends had spent countless hours restoring the house to its former glory. Neville was particularly proud of his gardens filled with a plethora of herbs & flowers. The cottage had become a comfortable refuge for the craziness of their daily lives. They regularly went to their retreat together, just for fun. Occasionally, each had used the cottage alone when they needed a sanctuary. After this weekend, it would be Hermione's turn for an extended stay.

The four friends sat down in the sitting room on their four respective chairs. Each had a chair that reflected their own personality. Hermione sat on a leather club chair, Luna's was made of willow branches with a soft purple velvet cushion, Neville's was a formal green leaf brocade, Ginny's sported red and white stripes. Each chair reflected its owner well, but somehow they all went together beautifully. As was their custom, they each went around the room discussing what was going on in their lives.

Hermione started, "Neville, its your house, Why don't you go first? I really want to be last".

So Neville began, "I am so excited! I couldn't wait to tell you all. It has been so difficult to keep it a secret. I found a new herb. I haven't decided what to call it BUT it cures warts, pimples AND the common cold!

Everyone shared their enthusiasm with Neville's announcement. They continued to ask questions about how, when & where he found this herb. As the conversation slowed down, Neville turned the floor over to Luna.

"Thanks Neville. Well, I guess it is an evening of discoveries. You know I have been in the Amazon for a while, well I found a new species of animals. Its something that no one has ever seen before. At first I thought I finally found a Crumple-horned Snorkack (everyone groaned at this comment), but I know there is no such thing (they smiled warmly at Luna). Still, we found something new entirely. Now that I told you I can publish my findings to the wizarding community."

Neville, Hermione and Ginny all shared their happiness with Luna. They continued to ask questions about the species. As the conversation slowed down, Luna looked at Ginny and said, "Your turn".

Ginny started, "Well, I had an interesting month last month. As you all know, I have been writing occasionally for the Daily Prophet when we have been on the road. Well, I was recently asked to consider becoming a correspondent. I'm not giving up my day job yet, but I am excited with the prospect."

Neville, Luna and Hermione offered their support for her news. When the floor turned to Hermione, both Ginny and Hermione took a deep breath and then exhaled. Luna and Neville looked at each other, not sure what to expect. They knew it was urgent by Ginny's insistence they get together this weekend and braced themselves for something.

Hermione began. "Ron is in love with someone else."

As Hermione told her story about her morning, her friends were astounded. Neville turned a bright red and coughed. He got up off the couch and walked around the room obviously uncomfortable with the situation. Luna was listening intently calmly absorbing everything. Ginny shaking her head in shame. How her brother could do this to her best friend she just couldn't believe.

"Hermione," Neville hesitantly asked, "are you sure about this? I mean have you had any indication that there was something going on?"

"I don't know Neville. I guess he has been acting a little strange lately. I thought it was just work, but we just haven't been as close as we used to be. We both have been so busy with work, we barely see each other. I guess I never really thought about it before. I thought it was just the way it was supposed to be. Well. I guess that's it. Ron and I are over. you know what? I think I am going to stay here for a little while. Just take some time off and do some reading. My marriage is over. I guess I need to find a new life. You know what... I am going to start by taking back my name."

When Hermione had finished, the room fell silent.

Finally Luna broke the silence. She looked up at Hermione and said, "oh, hello again... Hermione Granger!"

-----


	2. Chapter 2

A few months have passed... 

What time is it? Hermione mumbled as she woke up. she had fallen into a depression after Ron said he had fallen in love with another woman. She had been in mourning. For her life, her relationship, she felt so disillusioned. She always thought when she got married it would be forever, and now she just felt like a failure. She had taken an extended leave of absence from work and was spending time at the cottage where she found comfort in solitude.

One morning she decided it was time for a change. She got up, threw on her jeans and a singlet and decided to go for a walk to town. The cottage was close to Lyme Regis, a port town in Dorset. She thought it would be nice to go for a walk and have a cup of coffee. She grabbed her jacket, placing her wallet in her pocket and headed out the door. As she went outside she realized what a warm day it was. She quickly returned back to the house, hung her jacket back up, and grabbed a jumper instead. It was a lovely morning. She watched as people went to and fro carrying out their daily tasks. She watched them tending to their gardens. She watched a young boy on a red bicycle carry out his paper route. Watching everyone live their lives made her think back to a simpler time which brought a smile to her face and hope to her heart.

As she opened the door into the coffee shop, a small bell rang a welcome to her. The aroma of fresh baked pastries and warm roasted coffee beans filled her senses. There were a few people in line. It was a sweet little shop. She decided that she would enjoy a coffee and a croissant with nutella. She waited in line, occasionally hearing the ring of the bell in the background. Finally it was her turn. She placed her order.

"That'll be $4.50", the girl at the counter said.

Hermione went to pull out her wallet and realized she left it at home. Her face went stark white. She started to search her pockets, she had a little loose change in her jeans. 

"I am so sorry". Hermione felt herself getting flustered. "How much for just a coffee?"

"$2 pounds," the clerk snapped.

The crowd behind her started to groan. She was devastated. Hermione started to pull change out of her jean pockets, there just had to be enough. She felt a rather tall man silently saunter beside her. Still looking down scrambling for change, she stopped when the man paid her bill. She looked up to thank the man who had helped her.

"Thank You, Sir... Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? What are you doing in Lyme Regis?" She moved out of the queue to let others have a turn to order.

"Having breakfast." replied Malfoy cheekily.

She smiled at his joke. "Not exactly what I meant. No really, what are you _doing _here?"

She was truly in shock at seeing him here. She had seen him occasionally at the ministry in passing. She had noticed that he had changed over the years. She couldn't really put her finger on it. He was quieter now, not so smug or arrogant. They weren't the best of friends, but they had learned how to be civil to each other.

"Saving you, so it would seem. Never thought you would see the day did you Granger?" He smirked. _Merlin, I love that smirk. _

"Thank you so much Draco. This means more to me than you realize". Almost forgetting who she wasfor a minute, she went to give him a hug in appreciation. But before she made contact, she remembered and awkwardly pulled her arms back. She looked up with gentle brown eyes and smiled meekly. 

He shook his head and smiled warmly. "It was the least I could do".

The clerk called her number and she walked over to retrieve her order. When she turned around she found he had left as quickly as he had appeared. She did not know why but she felt a little melancholy. She had looked forward to having some company and she was faced with being alone again. Why did she always have to be alone? She left the shop and decided to go to "The Cobb", the once thriving and vital harbor in this town. She was contemplating how storms had battered it down, yet the structure still remained. She thought it interesting that she felt much the same way. For years she had felt like she was needed. Although her own storms had seemed to wear down her soul, her essence remained.

It was time to rebuild herself.

-----

Draco's POV

He had been in exile for almost a year now. Not knowing who he could trust, what he could believe in anymore. He found seclusion in a muggle town. Being a Malfoy in the wizarding community was difficult. He had made walking to this shop a part of his normal routine. One morning he was surprised to see a certain Gryffindor enter his haunt. She was adorable, a little thin perhaps, wearing a white singlet and blue jeans with a jumper tied around her waist. Did she always look like that?

"That'll be $4.50", the girl at the counter said.

As Hermione went to pull out her wallet, her face went stark white. He noticed she started looking frantically around for something. "How much for just a coffee?" Hermione said.

She forgot her wallet. She looked so lost, so embarrassed, he felt compelled to help her. As if saving herwould somehow save him. He stood up from his corner table and quietly walked to her side, paying her bill. She was still flustered. When she finally looked up to thank him, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Thank You, Sir... Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? What are you doing here?" She moved out of the queue to pick up her order.

He really didn't want to tell her that he was living in exile. That he was broken inside, that he was having a hard time coping. She had always been so strong, he couldn't admit that he was weak.So he did the thing that came naturally, answered her cheekily, "Having breakfast."

She smiled. _Merlin she had a beautiful smile._"Not exactly what I meant. No really, what are you doing here?"

"Saving you, so it would seem. Never thought you would see the day did you Granger?" 

"Thank you so much Draco. This means more to me than you realize". For a minute it seemed like she was going to wrap her arms around me.But then pulled away at the last minute. _Awkward. _She looked at me with large woeful eyes that seemedfilled with a hidden pain. He broke eye contact, seeing the pain in her eyes made his own suffering cometo the surface. The feeling was almost more than he could bear. 

"It was the least I could do".He said gently as he smiledat her.

She walked over to wait for her order as he made his exit. He walked across the street and then watched as she left the building to find a place to sit, alone. She looked like she was recovering from something, but she still looked devastated. Like her soul ached. He knew that feeling. It was one he had to live with for years. That was precisely why he had exiled himself to this quaint seaside port town. He enjoyed the rough terrain and the proximity to the ocean. It offered the privacy and seclusion of which he felt in dire need. After the war he had a hard time living with himself. The way he was treated in the wizarding world just made it worse. People would avoid him, even avoid eye contact.Sometimes he feltas though he were some kind of leper. Perhaps that was why he landed in Lyme Regis, he thought it amusing that his sanctuary was a muggle town that boasted a leper hospital.

-----

As Hermione sat and watched the waves flow go back and forth, she decided. Enough was enough. _It is time to rejoin the living._ As she walked home, she started to regain her inner strength with every step she took. When she entered the house she was greeted by an owl with a message from Harry urging her to attend an event that afternoon. She recalled she had been invited to attend the event promoting equal rights for muggle born wizards a few months ago, but with everything that had happened it had slipped her mind. It was just what she needed, a cause worth fighting for. But at the same time, she was dreading what she would have to face. Tonight was the first time she would have to face Ron. It was a ministry event, undoubtedly he would be there. She would have to face Ron sooner or later. 

She walked back to the house and decided to get ready. She put on a simple, black, silk dress and some heels, put her hair up in an up-do and then floo'ed to the ministry. She entered the hall and smiled at the room.Taking a deep breath she started making her rounds, but people were turning away from her as she approached. Being a bright witch she noticed that everyone was treating her like she had the plague or something. She sadly thought to herself for a minute that she didn't belong there anymore,she had always felt that she didn't belong. _What am I thinking! I DON'T BELONG? Last time I checked this event was for the equal rights of muggle born wizards. This is exactly where I belong and no one is going to change my mind._

She was hiding outon the outskirts of the party debating with herself, when a warm hand snaked around her back and rested on her shoulder. "Hello beautiful" Harry said. 

"Oh Harry. Finally a friendly face!" Hermione said. She spun around and hugged him wholeheartedly. 

"I cannot believe people are treating you like this Hermione. I couldn't help but see how people are snubbing you. What hypocrites!"

"It's okay Harry. Theyare probably just confused by the situation. They dont know whose side to be on so they are picking Ron's. Give it a little time. I don't reallywant to speak with any of these people right now anyway."  


"I really have missed you. How are you? What have you been doing?" 

"Breathing, Reading, Sleeping..."Seeing the concerned lookon his face, shetried toreassure him, "Oh, I am alright Harry, I know I have been hiding a little bit, but I think it is about time I started to rejoin the world." 

As soon as she said these words, she looked up and saw Ron with a cute, petite blond. She couldn't have been more 100 pounds soaking wet! Well, not really, but she was a tiny, perky little thing. Ron really seemed to enjoy having her on his arm as he circulated the room. Was that the kind of girl he really wanted? Hermione fought to hold back her tears that threatened to betray her. 

"She doesn't even hold a candle against you. There is really no comparison. Hermione, I cant believewhat Ron didto you.I would never have let you go". Harry whispered. "If you need anything, anything at all, you know all you have to do is call me". 

Hermione shook her head a little at the last remark, "I know Harry. I am sorry I shut you out. I just needed to be alone for a while. But, I am back now."

"Are you sure you are okay, 'Mione?" Harry asked. 

Hermione looked up at Harry and said, "Yeah Harry, I am fine. For the first time in a long time, I am fine. We'vehandledworse before.I can handle Ron Weasley. But, I have had enough of this for one day. I will call you later this week, maybe we can have dinner or something? Bye Harry." She kissed him on the cheek, turning to leave theparty. 

Harry put his hand on his cheek where she had left the kiss. _No, I definitely would never have let her go._

----- 

A/N; So what do you think. Is it readable? How is the flow?


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

Hermione had just started to rebuild her life after ending her marriage with Ron. She had been living in seclusion in Lyme Regis. Draco Malfoy had been dealing with his own hardships and had decided to live a life of solitude as well. His secret was blown when he came to her aid at a local muggle coffee shop. Both felt a spark, but didn't act on it. Hermione attended a ministry event where she was shunned by all except Harry who was considering how to become a little friendlier with his best friend.

* * *

Harry couldn't stand seeing Hermione alone. He couldn't believe what Ron had done. Breaking up the "Golden Trio". For what? His pride?

Harry knew Ron had always felt a little inferior to Hermione. He was always venting about how he thought she was too good for him, that one day he would wake up and she would have realized the mistake she made and leave him. Harry deducted that Ron just decided to take matters into his own hands and push things along a little.

Harry could appreciate how Hermione felt. He knew what it was like to be rejected and shunned. _Times certainly have changed. _Now although he was wanted by everyone, he felt alone.

He just wished he had someone to share his life with. Someone he could trust as much as he had Ginny.

Harry had lost Ginny years ago. It was never the right time for the two of them. They had gotten together in school, he broke things off with her to protect her. They got back together during her last year and truly enjoyed their time together. Molly was sure that she would hear wedding bells in the near future. But, after she graduated she was offered a chance to be a professional quidditch player. Harry broke things off with Ginny once again so she wouldn't feel guilty about being on the road. That was her dream and he didn't want to stand in her way. Harry had always regretted not having Ginny in his life but he was resigned to be alone forever.

Until Ron left Hermione.

Harry had always been friends with Hermione. Hers was always the opinion that mattered most to him. He could confide in her. He trusted her with his life. And she had become a beautiful woman. Her figure had filled out a little since school, a little fuller and softer. They had history together. Yes, Harry had decided that he was just the person to save her from being alone. While he knew he wasn't in LOVE with Hermione, he did love her.

Surely they would grow to love each other in time.

* * *

After her run in with Ron at the Ministry event, Hermione had returned to the cottage. She wasn't completely being a recluse but she enjoyed the quiet. She got up every morning, had her breakfast and went out to the garden. She enjoyed weeding by hand, it was cleansing to rid the garden of the weeds that threatened the well being of the plants. The things that threatened to choke their roots.

After the morning where Draco rescued her at the coffee shop, Draco and Hermione had occasionally run into each other. She would smile, he would wave. It was nice to see a familiar face. Over the next few weeks they continued to run into each other. Draco would ask if she wanted to run into him for coffee or at the market. As they continued to run into each other, they started developing a friendship.

To be honest, Draco had started to have feelings for Hermione, but didn't really want to approach the subject. He thought it was too soon for her; she was still grieving. Besides what would she want with him? He had made her suffer for so long, he wasn't worthy of her companionship.

To be honest, Hermione starting having feelings for Draco. She was having a hard time dealing with it. It was Draco Malfoy, after all. But he had changed over the years. He was respectful of her now. It was funny how much things had changed...

* * *

Hermione was working in the garden one morning when the paper boy delivered the paper a little too energetic. He was a sweet boy, always riding his red bicycle through town throwing the papers with everything he had. This morning he got a little carried away with this throwing ability and the paper wound up on the roof of the cottage. Not wanting to be caught as a witch, Hermione decided to climb onto the roof and get down the paper. She had done so as a child at home so she was familiar with climbing. What she wasn't familiar with was how slippery a moss covered roof was.

As she reached the paper, she slipped and lost her balance. She fell to the ground hurting her ankle and scraping her legs in the process.

Draco was walking by the house on his morning walk when he saw her plummet to the ground. _Damn, if I had been here a second earlier I could have caught her._ He ran quickly to her aid, scooped her up and took her into the house.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" asked a surprised Hermione.

"Saving you... I guess its becoming a sort of routine." he answered with a smirk on his face.

"Haha, very funny Draco. Ummmm... Please put me down." she demanded

"I don't know, maybe I should hold onto you just in case." he walked into the living room with Hermione in his arms.

"Malfoy! put me down." She smacked him.

"Nice way to show your appreciation."

Draco was enjoying the feeling of Hermione in his arms but gently placed her on her chair. "Let's see how much damage you have done shall we?" He said gently.  
He kneeled on the floor in front of her and took her ankle in his hands. He picked up his wand and healed her ankle. "Now to do something about these scrapes. Where is your bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the left."

He went into the bathroom and got a wet washcloth and returned to clean her wounds. Yes he could have done it with magic, but washing her was so much more intimate. And that's exactly what he wanted.

Hermione was mesmerized by the way Draco was being attentive to her. He was so gentle as he washed her scrapes, she moaned at his touch.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Draco looked up at Hermione, his eyes filled with concern.

Hermione, a little embarrassed, snapped. "I'm fine."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow at her reaction.

"Seriously. I'm fine. Thank you." She said reassuringly, trying to lighten the mood she changed the subject. "How ever can I show you my appreciation? I know! How about you come over for dinner tonight. I'll cook."

"Uh, I don't really know. Can you cook?" He teased.

"Draco Malfoy! Of course I can cook. I never had a house elf to take care of me."

Draco groaned at her comment.

"Tell you what, Lets go for a walk to town, get some fresh ingredients and I will make you a dinner you will never forget!"

"Its a date." Draco said

Hermione heard the words and started to panic,_ Its a date? I know what he meant, that it was just agreed that we would have dinner. But when he said it, I felt something. When exactly did I start falling for Draco Malfoy? _


	4. Chapter 4

Draco couldn't believe it came out of his mouth. _It's a date._

Just a few months ago, he wouldn't have considered dating anyone. After months of being alone he started realizing what an ass he had been for well, his entire life. He had treated people with disrespect and loathing. In fact he had been taught to have a sort of general prejudice against everyone lower than his station in life. After the fall, he had become disillusioned with his entire way of life. He still had a business to run, but decided to run it from afar. He had not yet decided what his path would be, but he wasn't sure he wanted to be a part of the wizarding world anymore. That's why he had found solace elsewhere. He had actually come to enjoy his life amongst the muggles near the ocean. They actually accepted him as a man, not as a Malfoy, a man.

But when he ran into Hermione at the coffee shop that day, everything changed.

He noticed the pain in her eyes. He knew what she had been going through. After all, he still had to keep himself informed. He had seen Rita Skeeter's article, "The Golden Trio is Broken", He had felt something strange for Hermione at the coffee shop that day...empathy. He could understand how she was feeling and knew she didn't deserve it. That's what made him come to her side. She seemed so lost.

He remembered the look in her eyes at the time. Confusion. Gratitude. The vulnerability emanating from them was almost more than he could bear. There was an awkward moment when she seemed like she meant to hug him, but then pulled away.

Draco thought to himself, _why would someone as good as Hermione ever bring herself to embrace someone like me? _

He had planned to avoid her so they would never meet again.

Unfortunately fate had other plans.

* * *

On Sunday mornings, Draco had taken to going for a morning walk into a grove just outside of town. There he enjoyed the privacy of a shady tree where he sat down to read The Sunday Prophet.

A few days after that first encounter with Hermione, he had gone for his routine walk. When he stopped at his tree and opened the paper he read the headlines, "Draco Malfoy: Where is he now?" along with an image of himself in his "glory days" at Hogwarts. He couldn't even bring himself to read the article. Would they ever stop? He got up and walked away leaving the paper behind. He had been trying to leave the past behind but here it was finding him yet again.

It was almost sunset when he realized that he left the paper under his tree. 

_Merlin! What if someone got ahold of it? _

He turned around and starting walking to the grove in anxiety. Most of the townspeople would be in church and then at home today, so he should be safe. But really, he could not take the chance of a muggle finding that paper. He walked faster when he thought of Mrs. Cooke, the frail neighbor lady that fed all the budgies birdseed, seeing his face in the newspaper going over the list of atrocities he had performed.

Then he saw her. Hermione. Sitting under _his_ tree. She had her back against the tree and her nose in a book. She was wearing a lavender and white sundress that had a fitted bodice and straps that tied at her shoulders. Then he noticed she was sitting on his paper. Damn, he would have to deal with her.

"You're sitting on my face."

Hermione looked up from her book shocked. "Excuse me?"

"My face, you're sitting on my face" Draco said. "The paper..." he continued pointing at it.

"Oh, I am so sorry. She got up and picked the paper up, she saw the article and nodded in understanding as she passed the paper to him. She explained, "The ground was a little damp when I sat down. I just saw a paper sitting here and figured someone left it behind. I'm sorry. I wouldn't have sat on your face if I had known."

Draco smirked at her in amusement noting that she had missed the sexual innuendo.

She blushed as she realized what she said. "I mean..."

"Forget it, Granger." _You can sit on my face anytime he thought to himself.  
_

"Well, uh, yeah, uh, I mean..." she stammered. _Hermione, pull yourself together. When exactly did you get so easily flustered by Malfoy?_

"Yes?" he said enjoying seeing her nervous.

Hermione took a deep breath, "I just wanted to thank you for helping me the other day. It was really nice of you."

"It's okay, Granger. Like I said before anyone would have done it".

"But that's just it isn't it? Anyone didn't. You did. I just want to say thanks. It really was nice to see you again." She smiled at him warmly. "Well, maybe we will run into each other again sometime".

"Maybe" Draco thought. _Maybe it would be nice to run into Hermione. She was beautiful, smart, caring. Maybe..._

With that she got up, collected her book and started to walk home. After seeing the title of the article, she understood how he must be feeling. Rita Skeeter had never been a fan of hers either. She figured he wanted to be alone. "If you ever want anyone to talk..." she offered knowing she could be setting herself up for an insult, but he really looked like he needed a friend.

"Thanks." he answered quietly a little distracted in his thoughts. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

"I thought I would walk back to Longbottom Cottage."

"Well, maybe I should walk with you. It's getting late."

"It's okay, Draco. I don't need any protection". She said.

"I do," Draco joked.

Hermione laughed and smiled. "Okay, well let's go then."

Draco looked at her radiant face. Her eyes were smiling, the loss was gone. It warmed his heart to see her like this. He knew right then and there he would do his best to keep those eyes smiling. Maybe he could find a way to run into her once in awhile.

* * *

That was weeks ago. They had been able to run into each other over the last few weeks several times a day. At first it had been nice to see a familiar face, but as time went on it was nice to have a friend. Someone to talk with... walk with. As they had spent time together, Draco started feeling something a little stronger than friendship but didn't think he was worthy to act on it.

_Why would she want a broken man like me?_

Seeing her fall today, he felt an overwhelming urge to save her again. But he was too late. He did the next best thing he could do, he scooped her up and took her inside to make her more comfortable. Once he had her in his arms, he wasn't sure if he wanted to ever put her down again. Of course he did, she would have had a conniption if he hadn't put her down.

He was too late to save her, but he would clean her wounds and help them heal.

He went to the bathroom and concocted a healing potion, putting it in a basin with some warm water. He then cleaned her wounds, being careful not to cause her more pain. When she moaned he looked up worried that he had hurt her. But the look in her eyes gave her away. She was enjoying his touch as much as he was enjoying the feeling of her body. Her reaction when he looked at her was priceless. She got flustered and upset, and then changed the subject to making him dinner.

_It's a date._

Draco couldn't believe the words came out of his mouth. More importantly, he couldn't believe that she didn't cringe when he said it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione felt like butterflies were fighting a war in her stomach. She wasn't sure how Draco felt about her. She had really been enjoying her respite at the cottage and had come to depend on his companionship.

Truth be told, she hadn't really talked to anyone else lately. Ginny was on the road again. Neville and Luna had both gone abroad with their jobs. Harry had been so busy with at work, she didn't wanted to burden him. Draco just had a knack of being at the right place at the right time.

As they walked to town she was silent, her mind racing with thoughts about what she was feeling. Could she ever let herself feel love again. Yes, this was a date, but could she set herself up for getting hurt again. She really wasn't sure if she could handle being rejected. Could she really let her guard down for him. Could she trust him with her heart?

As they walked toward town he watched her carefully. She was obviously deep in thought. Merlin! He loved when she furrowed her brow. He knew she was feeling vulnerable and didn't want to see her suffer. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. This brought her out of her private thoughts. She finally looked at him to see him smile. Not his smirk, his smile. There was something so reassuring about it. She felt as though everything would be okay.

From then on, the day went swimmingly. They chatted and played together. They touched each other a little more than before. She giggled a little more. He laughed a little harder. They went through the shops and made their purchases, Hermione taking the time to hide her purchases while Draco attempted to sneak peaks.

Hermione had decided to make her father's favorite, marinated racks of lamb served on couscous with red & green peppers, currants and almonds. Just in case he didn't like couscous, she added some roasted potatoes and asparagus spears. As they walked home together Draco carried the purchases with his left hand, never letting go of Hermione's in the right. He was surprised by how good her hand felt in his, how well they fit together.

When they got to the house, Hermione immediately started for the door. She had exactly 2 hours to get ready and prepare dinner. "Dinner is at 7, don't be late!" she warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it". As this was their first date, he wanted everything to be perfect. At first he wanted to protest, just to stay around her a little longer but decided that he wanted to look his best. Besides he wanted to bring her a nice bottle of wine to go with dinner. She had done a good job of hiding most of the ingredients she had purchased, but he did notice the rack of lamb. He had a fabulous Loire red wine that would compliment her lamb perfectly. "If you are sure you don't need any help?"

"No. Now go home. I need to get to work" answered Hermione, literally shoo'ing him away from the door.

"See you tonight". He bent down and kissed her cheek.

After she closed the door, Hermione touched her hand where his lips had been and sighed gently.

Then she walked into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. She had decided to make racks of lamb as they were really easy, but always impressive for some reason. She marinated the lamb in rosemary, olive oil and a little lemon rind char grilled each side and then finished them off in the oven. She put some potatoes in the oven at the same time and then went to her room to get herself ready while dinner was cooking.

She took a quick shower thinking about her afternoon with Draco. How good it felt to hold his hand. They had become friends so quickly. She realized she was starting to have feelings for him but wasn't sure where it was headed. As she lathered her body, she let her mind think about how wonderful it would feel to have his hands on her body instead of her own.

_Stop it! _ Hermione told herself. _You don't have time for this._

She got out of the shower and dried herself off. She paused to look at herself in the mirror.

Her fears started to take over, _Why would he want someone like me?_ She thought to herself. _If Ron didn't even want me why would someone like Draco want me? _

She sighed feeling a little dejected. Taking a deep sigh she left the bathroom and the reflection of herself and went to her closet. She picked out a light green sundress that was fitted around her body, that flared slightly. It was a great dress, one that didn't show too much cleavage, but made the best of her curves. She smiled a little thinking somehow that Draco would approve of the color. She put on very little makeup and put her hair up. It was easier to finish up in the kitchen if her hair was out of her face.

She looked at her clock realizing it was almost 6:30. She hurried herself into the kitchen to take the lamb out of the oven and prepare the rest of the meal. She wanted to make a good presentation. Couscous took only a few minutes, as did the asparagus.

When she was satisfied in the kitchen, she went thoughout the house and, with a flick of her wrist, she had the entire place looking tidy. She set the table, putting the final touches on her dinner. She opened the cabinet and put a little dab of vanilla behind her ears. She then lit a few candles and put some Mozart on to play.

She stepped back for a minute to assess the scene. It was perfect. Surely Draco would feel appreciated.

* * *

6:55PM.

There was a knock on the door.

Hermione answered, "You're early."

Draco smirked. "I can come back later." he replied, and pretended like he was going to walk away.

"Well, since your already here you might as well come in." she teased back and pulled on his arm.

"Then I guess these are for you", Draco presented a bouquet of roses, jonquils, lilies and daisies.

Hermione took them from Draco, looked down blushing. "Thank You. They are beautiful". It had been a long time since anyone had brought her flowers.

He took his index finger and pulled her face upwards to look at him.

"Not as beautiful as you". He really thought she looked beautiful. With her hair up, her shoulders were bare and accessible. He couldn't help but notice that she was wearing green and wondered if she had intentionally worn it for him.

"Draco," Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes. "Where did you get that line?"

The tension in the air left with her comment as they both laughed. She showed him inside taking the flowers into the kitchen to put them in a vase.

He looked around the room, saw dinner on the table and was impressed. She had really done a lot for him. "Hermione, you really shouldn't have worked so hard. You just fell off the roof today."

"That was hours ago, plus I haven't felt any pain since this morning". Hermione said as she put the flowers on the table.

Draco smiled, he was pleased the potion he had given her had worked.

"Why don't we sit down to dinner."

"Sounds delightful". he answered as he walked her to her chair and pulled the chair out for her.

"Thank you" she said as she almost curtsied.

He walked over to his place and sat down. "It looks good enough to eat" he complimented her.

"Well, that was the general idea".

"Rack of lamb. One of my favorites. I took the liberty of bring a bottle of wine."

Hermione took the bottle of wine and examined it, "Thank you. This is perfect".

And it was.

* * *

After Dinner...

Hermione stood up to clear the table.

"That was wonderful 'Mione", Draco said.

"I am so glad you enjoyed it."

"Can I help you with anything."

"No. It's okay. You're my guest. Why don't you just sit here and read the paper?" she peaked around the corner on her way to the kitchen

"I already did 'Mione. Are you sure I cant help you with anything?" He called out to her as he was sitting at the table.

"No, I have it. If you're done with the paper, why don't you just sit down and watch the telly? When I am done with this we'll have dessert." she called out loudly from the kitchen.

"I'd rather help you." he huskily replied as he stood in the doorway watching her from behind. He couldn't believe how amazing she looked standing at the kitchen sink.

She turned around when she realized his voice sounded closer. She was surprised to find him standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching her. She blushed a little by the intensity of his gaze. She turned around quickly to hide her embarrassment but he walked up and stood next to her. She hid behind her chore of cleaning the dishes.

"Are you sure there isn't _anything _I can do for you?" he said, stroking her arm.

"No, everything is under..." she gasped as Draco put his lips to her neck "...control". she answered breathily. Her hands gripped the sink to brace herself.

Draco smirked at her reaction. He loved to see her flustered. He had always loved getting under her skin, that's one of the reasons he teased her so much at school, but this was much better. He moved his hands around her shoulders enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin and traced her curves down her back.

"So... What's for dessert?" he asked.

"Strawberries and melted chocolate" she whimpered quietly.

"Sounds delicious" he kissed her neck.

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to Jessica and Veronica for their comments. You ladies are awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

"Um Draco?"

"You don't like that?" He pulled away.

On the contrary, she liked it too much. That simple kiss had ignited something deep within her. A fire she had never known before. At once she felt an alarm go off in her head. She needed to stop this thing before she lost control.

"Draco, um, here's the thing." she said, "I believe in being honest."

"I know. That's one of the things I like about you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Draco. I know what your thinking."

"You do?"

"We should probably think this over carefully."

"We should?"

"We don't want to rush into anything"

"We don't?"

"I'm just getting used to being alone. I dont want to be tied down."

Draco smirked at the sexual innuendo she had missed, "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you just shut up for a minute?"

Her mouth dropped open in surprise and Draco came in for the kill. Before she knew what he was doing he'd pulled her closer and slipped his tongue passed her gaping lips. The kiss deepened as he grasped her waist with his strong hands. His lips were gentle and persuasive. He wrapped his strong arms around her and brought her closer to him. Before she knew it her hands had slipped around his neck as she surrendered.

"Hermione?"

"Huh?" she was at a loss for words.

"I think we should move this somewhere more comfortable."

Draco kissed his way to one ear and nipped Hermione's earlobe gently, and she forgot what she had been about to say as she melted in his arms. "I dont think..."

"Finally!"

She knew it was too late as his warm lips crashed against hers again. A tidal wave of desire engulfed them both. He abandoned her mouth to bury his face between her throat and chest to breathe her in.

As he pressed his lips against her throat, Draco growled, "I have half a mind to sweep you up in my arms and carry you to your room."

Filled with a desire she had never known before, that's precisely what she let him do.


End file.
